disneyskickinitfandomcom-20200213-history
Millie
Other Names *Jilton (M/'ilton' ~ J'/ulie) *Jillie (M/'il/ton ~ J'/u/'lie) *Julion (Milt/'on ~ Juli'/e) *Miltie (Milt/on ~ Jul/'ie') 'Millie Moments' 'Clash Of The Titans' *Milton tells Kim about Julie and how amazing she is and how he wants help from her. *Julie talks to Jack about Milton and how she likes him. *Jack and Kim plot to get them together sensing their chemistry. *On the double date Milton is worried that Julie might want to go. *Julie wants to stay with Milton. *Milton wants to be alone with Julie making Jack and Kim go. *Milton and Julie have a date in an alley. *Milton tries to give Julie roses but gets nervous and eats them 'Rowdy Rudy' *Milton and Julie talk about their date at the museum and taking it to the next level. *Milton is worried about kissing Julie so he asks Kim for help. *Julie is mad at Kim after she accidentally kisses Milton. 'It Takes Two To Tangle ' *In this episode it was Milton and Julie's anniversary *Milton made Julie a chocolate rose for a pre-anniversay gift, Jerry and Eddie ate it and Milton flipped them both. *Julie made Milton a big 'Happy Anniversary' card and said it was as big as her love for him (Milton) *Milton had gotten carried away by doing his new job which was becoming a self-help guru, giving people advice about life which helped Eddie get a girlfriend and Jerry get a B in his spanish test. However he had forgotten all about Julie and decided to do a show instead of take her out for dinner on their anniversary night *Julie told Milton she had a boyfriend who wasn't making up any time for her anymore referring to Milton, Milton didn't know it was about him because he couldn't see Julie when she asked for the advice. *Milton told Julie to give the jerk a call not knowing the jerk was him and Julie ended up calling him in front of his audience and when he realized what he had done, he told everybody he was a fake and took Julie out to dinner. He also said she could order what she wanted becuase he made $19,000. 'All The Presidents Friends' *Julie helps Milton to become the school president. *Julie was so happy to see Milton had won. *Julie was Milton's campaign manager *At the play, Julie was where Abe Lincoln's wife was when Lincoln was murdered and Milton was dressed like Lincoln Official Trademarks Food: Spaghetti and Meat Balls because in the episode Clash of the Titans Milton and Julie are eating Spaghetti and Meatballs on their first date. Object: Roses because in Clash Of The Titans Milton was about to give Julie roses but end up eating them, also in It Takes Two To Tangle he made Julie a chocolate rose for a pre-anniversary gift untill Jerry and Eddie ate it. Category:Relationships Category:Pairings with Males Category:Pairings with Females Category:Pairings Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Relationship Moments Category:Minor Characters Category:Main characters Category:Milton Category:Males Category:Females Category:Julie Category:Love